Rays of Dawn
by hazeleyedanimegirl
Summary: Squrrelflight is brokenhearted, but all that will change when she meats a mysterious kit. Oneshot, SqurrelxBramble. Rated T because I'm parinod.


**Rays of Dawn**

**Hello, this is just something I thought up at 1 in the morning on a school night. (Typed too) So, since I said that to apologize for any grammar, spelling and/or ooc moments, On With the Story!**

**Disclaimer: Now, why would I be writing a fanfic if I owned it? So, I think I can safely say that I don't own any characters that you recognize. Now, I do own ****this**** fanfic, and the characters I mad up. (You can tell, trust me.)**

_"But you should have trusted me. Instead, you lied to me. I can never forgive you … ever."_ _Those words rang through my head every time I caught a glimpse of him. I would catch his eye for a second, and then he would turn his back on me, trotting away, leaving camp on a border patrol sometimes. Huh, that bossy furball could not have made it clearer. He hated me; it showed right through him. I missed Brambleclaw so much it hurt. So what, it wasn't just him, the whole clan hated me. I know. The only one left is my sister, who is probably suffering just like me. Ever since she stepped down from being a medicine cat to be a warrior, we never left each other's side. StarClan, what I wouldn't do for someone to take away all my pain and fix my shattered heart. Thorns have come and stabbed my heart until it is nothing. I just want to escape..._

Squrrelflight tossed in her sleep. Suddenly she awoken, realizing what she must do. Slowly, not waking up the sleeping pile of fur next to her, she slipped past Leafpool and out of the warrior den. Observing that she was the only one awake, she numbly sneaked out of camp. _'Lied…never …forgive…ever…trusted…' _ She flinched as she remembered those word a certain deputy told her. '_Just one more reason I should do this, Brambleclaw might be happy then, and all of ThunderClan, too.'_ she thought, lengthening her stride. Finally, she reached the lakes edge. Looking down at the glistening waves, it brought back memories of the long journey, and of course, to Brambleclaw. Taking a big breath, the ginger she-cat took a big breath and got ready to jump in.

"You're not going to drown, are you?". Looking back, Squrrelflight saw a little kit standing behind her, transparent, and its voice was as soft as the wind. It was a brown tabby with big, worried green eyes.

"Who are you, and why do you care about me?", she called back to the mysterious kit. It looked at her confused, and walked up closer.

"Well, Dawnkit of course. You know me, right?" the kit asked her longing her to remember it.

"No, sorry, I don't know any Dawnkits. Why are you here, little kit? Shouldn't you be up in StarClan? Besides, you should be visiting my sister, Leafpool. She is the medicine cat, not me."

"But, but, how can you not recognize me? Just, please don't die, mommy. If you do, then I and my littermates will never be born. And, I love you mommy. Please don't go to StarClan before I even get to meet you!" The transparent kit ran down tored the shocked she-cat and buried its face into her fur. "Please don't go mommy." Squrrelflight looked at the crying kit, and decided that it was right, she shouldn't waste her life. She tried to pick up Dawnkit, but the kit refused, saying it had to go now, saying that someone was calling her back. Watching the tabby disappear, Squrrelflight headed back towered camp just as the first rays of dawn sliced through the moonlight.

A year later, Squrrelflight was breathing rally heavily. Her chest rising up and down rapidly, she felt one of the kits kick inside her. Her mate, Bramblestar, gently licked her ear, assuring her it would be alright. Jayfeather and his apprentice, Flowerpaw, gently helped the new born kits out. A spasm ran down her muscles as the first one came out. Giving it to Leafpool, they continued on to the others.

When it was all over, all of ThunderClan came to see the kits. There was a ginger tom with green eyes, named Blazekit, in honor of Firestar, a white one named Rosekit for her red eyes the color of roses, a black tom with blue eyes named Sankekit, and the last one was a brown tabby with green eyes named Dawnkit.

**Well, there you have it. I couldn't make my favorite character die, could I? Anyway, this gives me a plot bunny. Sorry for the long delay from here, I have been really busy. Uh oh, its 2:15 and I have to go to school tomarrow! Oh well, can you click the blue button below this, pretty please? *kitten eyes* See ya soon, bye!**


End file.
